Powerpuff Girls: Film Gold
by xXDannii101Xx
Summary: Bunny and her sisters travel to the exotic island of Gran Tesoro as a relaxing vacation when the puff catches the watchful eye of the owner over the entire island. I'm still trash at summarizes...the story might be good; If not, we're blaming Buttercup123. Mainly purple pairing. (And we're going ignore the fact he has the wrong name T T) I own absolutely nothing except for my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Well yes, the time has come for another unnecessary story XD. Just finished watching the new One Piece Movie Film Gold and LOVED IT! Kinda fell obsessed with it to a point that oh yeah I want to create one based on the PPG XD XD you know. Probably gonna include everyone but focus more on my favorites at the moment. And I own nothing pertaining to the movie or the characters. (Extra side note: I started this around the end of 2017 T_T so…I don't know what to say. Buttercup123 is making me post everything so fight her. _)**

…**.**

Bunny walked along the streets of Gran Tesoro casually chatting with her sister as they admired the scenery before them. Dancers were everywhere, games and food were on every corner, and the gold just simply shined in the light, dazzling those all around.

"This is so amazing!" Bubbles laughed.

"I know right, how can you not enjoy a place like this!" Bunny giggled as the two made their way to the Gold Stella. It was a giant gold stadium with bright lights, more dancers, and more importantly, gold water. And not the bad kind. It's also a place where the show is set to unfold. They weren't that far away so they came across the front entrance in a short time.

"Wait, before we go, we have to make sure our outfits are in check." Bunny looked at her sister with a questionable look.

"Really, now?"

"But of course, you never know who may be watching you." She rolled her eyes and stepped back from her sister a bit so she could get a good look of her. She had on a deep violet spaghetti strap dress that stopped about mid-thigh with a low 'V' front that clung to her curves and black sandal heels to match. Her hair was slicked back into a high ponytail and black earrings and a necklace finished off the entire outfit.

"Wonderful! Now me." Bubbles stepped back causing Bunny to chuckle a bit. She had on a cobalt blue form fitting dress that stopped about mid-thigh with an extremely low back. She had on black pumps to match along with some matching earrings and bracelets and her hair was full of curls.

"Perfect, let's go." Bunny grabbed her by the arm and dragged her inside the stadium. It was a giant, beautiful scene with a giant stage surrounded by bands and fireworks everywhere. The dancers stepped onto the stage, revealing the star girl who started to dance along with the other girls. Everything around them was pure gold: the stands, the sea itself, and gold was raining down from the sky. The girls soon took their seats around the middle and cheered along with the crowd as the dancers began dancing and the star girl began to sing. Suddenly a giant gold pillar shot up from out of the water and opened up to reveal the star of the entire casino island.

The muscular man stood clad in a black hat, black and gold suit with matching shoes, and a gold cane to match. He was tall and extremely handsome. His short brown hair looked soft to touch and his violet eyes held mischief. He laughed as he looked around the stadium, looking at all the people who were in for a real treat later…if not sooner. His eyes continued to linger until they stopped on a certain duo, him focusing more on the brown-haired puff laughing and cheering. He smirked.

"Welcome to Gran Tesoro!" More cheers erupted causing him to smirk even more. He signaled for the cannons to shoot out the golden water, spraying everyone in the stadium.

"Let the games…begin!" The cheers got louder as he laughed again, his eyes never leaving the mysterious girl before him. As the people began to get up and leave, he started talking with someone from afar in his earpiece.

"You have a visual on her?"

"_Yes, I do."_

"Good, don't let her out of your sight."

"_Yes sir."_

All he knew was that he was going to have her, no matter what.

…**.**

"That was so fun and amazing!"

"Okay, okay calm down, let's go eat already, I'm starving." Bubbles rolled her eyes but followed her sister nonetheless.

"After this we're playing some games, got that?"

"Yeah, sure whatever."

A few hours passed before the girls made their way into the casino, casually laughing and talking when a woman came up to them smirking. She had long blonde hair that came to about her waist and grey eyes. She threw a gloved hand on her hip.

"Ah you two must be new here, we're so glad to have you here at Gran Tesoro. Would you like to start off with a loan of $200,000 worth of chips?" Bunny opened her mouth to answer but Bubbles beat her to it.

"Yes!"

"B-but Bubbles-." But Bubbles had already taken the briefcase and was skipping off in the direction of certain games. Bunny sighed as the woman touched her shoulder giggling.

"She seems like she's enjoying herself." Bunny shook her head.

"As always." She stalked off after her, making sure she didn't let everything blow up in her face. She noticed Bubbles playing cards and shyly came up behind her. Her sister looked back at her and grinned.

"Wanna take a chance Bunny?" She blushed brightly and frantically shook her head while flailing her arms.

"W-what, n-no, of course n-not. Y-you've got this." Bubbles frowned.

"Oh come on, it'd be fun." She was hesitant but she stepped up to the table and placed down a small bid, hopefully not hurting her chances.

"Okay so the bid is up to $500,000,000, anymore takers?" Bunny was shocked. Five hundred million already?! Oh she was screwed. She felt like crying. The man rolled the dice and she closed her eyes, waiting for the disappointment to sink but it never came.

"You won Bunny!" She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and looked down at the card table to see, in fact, that she had won the game. She was surprised and a smile started beaming across her face; Bubbles was too busy admiring all that money to really congratulate her sister. The next thing they knew, they had played and won almost every game in the casino, striking the interest of many people inside, even some executives. Suddenly, the woman from before came back with a smile on her face.

"Would you two like to join your sisters in the VIP room?"

"O-oh um, sure."

"Great, follow me." The woman led the two girls through the casino until they came across the elevator, pushing the button heading down. Bubbles was hugging the life out of Bunny as the elevator descended to the lower floors.

"You are amazing, and you said you didn't have luck. Think about all the places we can go shopping to!"

"At least that I knew of, you know I never really played these or got the hang of them." Bubbles rolled her eyes with a grin as the elevator stopped.

"Oh please, don't be so dramatic." The woman turned around and motioned for them to step inside as the doors opened revealing a fabulous room covered in red velvet curtains and seats, along with more gold figurines and giant gold dragons wrapped around pillars. Bunny and Bubbles stepped inside enjoying the view before them. They noticed their other two sisters casually sitting and chatting while watching other players bid against one another, some losing and some winning.

"Hey, you guys!" The pink and green puffs turned and saw their family joining them and lugging behind a giant briefcase. Buttercup rose a brow and Blossom grinned a bit.

"What's up you two?" Bubbles smiled.

"You won't believe it, Bunny won almost every game out there and we have over a billion dollars' worth of chips right now." The two girls' faces lit up as they looked at the blushing brunette.

"B-bubbles, it was just luck."

"Luck, something that seems to be known all too well around here." The four of them turned to see the man from before walking into the room clad in a deep violet, almost black, suit and a smirk on his face. His eyes were directly on Bunny, looking her up and down.

"Hey, you're Bullet, the owner of this place aren't you?" He chuckled at Buttercup's question.

"Why, of course I am. And I see _you _are a natural." He said gesturing to Bunny causing her to blush.

"A-ah, not really I-."

"Why don't we make a little wager." He turned and sat down on the cushion on the floor in front of the game area causing the girls to raise a brow.

"What kind of wager?" He laughed.

"Nothing special really, if you win, you get double the money you won today," Bubbles and Blossom started squealing, "but, if I win, you owe me double of what you earned." Buttercup's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?" He shrugged.

"Just a simple game, if you're up to it." He looked back at them smirking. Bunny opened her mouth, more than likely about to protest when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder and saw Blossom smiling.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to. One of us could go up instead." The woman from before strutted over and touched the woman's arm as well.

"Yeah sweetie, it's your choice."

Bunny nodded and walked over next to Bullet and sat down the briefcase of chips. Bullet had his fingers entwined in front of his face as he motioned for one of his executives to roll the dice. They watched as the large pieces flew into the air and fell back down revealing a nine. The girls immediately frowned.

"She lost?" Bunny sat shocked, feeling as though she ruined her family. She slowly stood up and backed away from the area as Bullet chuckled and stood.

"Well, looks like you're in quite the predicament here," He walked over and hovered over the woman who was shaking slightly, "I want my money and you're going to give it to me…or else." Bunny gasped as she backed up behind her sisters.

"We don't have that kind of money." Bullet looked at them, his eyes cutting to Bunny.

"I see…such a shame." He moved his hand, a few sparks coming from it, and chuckled. Suddenly, Bunny gasped again and stumbled back a few paces, her sisters automatically turning their attention to her. She looked down at the palm of her hands and saw they were slowly turning to gold.

"What the hell are you doing to her?!" He chuckled again and looked over at a seething Blossom.

"Simply taking what I want. If I can't get my money, then I'll take the next best thing." He gave a wicked smile. The girls looked back and saw the gold slowly engulfing the girl's hands and immediately tried getting her far away from him. They ran back through the elevator and quickly made their way up to the main floor before running out of the casino out into the streets.

"Sir, you know you could've easily captured them in the elevator, right?" He had a poker face.

"Of course I could," He gave another wicked smile and chuckled, "but where's the fun in that?" He turned on his heel and started to head out of the room.

"S-sir, aren't you going to go after her?" He stopped but didn't turn around.

"The time will come eventually, don't worry. Oh, and make a quick phone call…I say we bring in some friends."

…**.**

"What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know but I'm starting to freak out here."

"Her hands are turning to gold, what are we supposed to do about that?!"

"I don't know Buttercup, if I did don't you think I would've done something?" The girls paced the room as their sister sat on the bed looking at her solid gold hands. What did he want with her? How did he even do that?

"How did he even do that?"

"I have no clue."

"Bunny, how are you holding up?" The girl didn't reply right away as she moved her arms, looking at the gold. Her sisters looked worried and concerned; they knew they had to get her out of there as quickly as possible.

"Okay leader girl, so what do we do now?" She started thinking.

"I guess the best thing we can do now is keep Bunny away from him, I'm guessing the only way she's turning like that is if she's near him since it's stopped." Bubbles nodded with small tears in her eyes.

"Okay, but why does he want her instead?"

"I'm trying to figure that out too."

"Bunny did you do something to him?"

"O-of course not! I never even met him until then!"

"Then he must have a thing for you." Bunny blushed and started hitting Buttercup.

"Don't say that, you don't know what's the real issue here!"

"Ow, ow, hey chill, those things hurt you know!" Blossom walked over and knocked Bunny on the hands, seeing that they are actually pure gold.

"That's kind of amazing though and Buttercup may be right."

"Blossom, not helping!"

"I mean, it's a possibility, the fact he said 'next best thing' it could mean that he wants you. He could've just made us work for him." Bunny blushed even darker as she tried covering her face.

"So what do we do?" Bunny sighed and Blossom patted her on the shoulder.

"Let's just get some rest, we'll think of something in the morning." They all nodded and got ready for bed…

"Hey man, what's up?" Bullet turned around to his guests with a smirk.

"Man, do I have a surprise for you."

…**.**

The next morning the girls woke up to the sound of screaming. They all shot up out of bed and ran over to Bunny's room, bursting through the door to see a giant gold like coil trying to wrap itself around her. Buttercup and Blossom immediately ran over and grabbed ahold of her and started pulling her out of the room.

"What the hell was that?!" They looked at Bunny who was visibly shaken.

"I-I don't know, I just w-woke up and saw it coming at m-me." They all were breathing heavily as they looked at the door terrified. Suddenly the coil shot up out of the floor again in front of them causing them to scream and scramble to their feet and run. The coil shot straight for Bunny, chasing her around the room until it cornered her.

"N-no, p-please…" She shut her eyes as soon as it shot for her but she didn't feel anything. She popped an eye open to see Blossom in front of her, the coil wrapped around her waist.

"Blossom?" The coil snatched her forward causing her to scream and pull her through the floor, disappearing out of sight. Bunny stood shaken and shocked. Buttercup and Bubbles suddenly ran into the room.

"Bunny!" They ran over to her to make sure she was all right.

"I'm so glad you're okay, wait, where's Blossom?" Bunny felt tears come to her eyes.

"T-they took h-her."

"What?!" Before anyone of them could answer, three more gold coils shot up out of the ground. Screams could be heard again as they ran off again throughout the house. Another coil caught Bubbles and started pulling her through the floor.

"Ah! Get it off me! No! No!" Bubbles was pulled through the floor as her screams disappeared with her. Buttercup and Bunny backed into a corner as the gold coils inched closer to them.

"What now BC?" Buttercup smirked a bit as the coils aimed for them.

"Got one more plan up my sleeve." She opened the door and shoved Bunny out into the hallway, shutting the door behind her before being dragged down through the floors as well. Bunny laid out on the floor before sitting up and looking at the door teary-eyed.

"B-buttercup…Bubbles…B-blossom…" She wiped a few stray tears and got up off the floor, looking down the hall in both directions to see which one to take.

"W-where?" She jumped back as another coil shot up through the floor and immediately shot itself at her. She jumped out of the way in time and looked back to see it made a large crater in the wall behind her. Bunny gasped and started running again with it not too far behind her. She made sharp turns down the hallways before running into a dead end. She turned around quickly and saw it creeping towards her before shooting straight at her. She threw her hands up in front of her face and braced herself for the impact that never came. She looked up to see Bullet smirking at her from the end of the hall.

"There's no point in fighting."

"Where's my family?"

"They're safe…for now…" Bunny's eyes widened before turning into a glare. She backed away from him as he stepped closer to her, her back eventually hitting the wall. He stopped in front of her and smirked down at her.

"So…do you have my money yet?" Bunny bit her lip and looked down at the floor. He chuckled and turned away from her and walked away. She looked on confused until a wave of dizziness rushed to her head and then everything went black.

…**.**

"Damn bro, you weren't kidding."

"Yeah, who would've thought."

"Ow, stop hitting me!"

"Then stop touching me!" Buttercup glared up at the man before her, staring directly into his forest green eyes. After being captured, the girls were handcuffed with gold rings and being held in a private room where, apparently, Bullet's brothers are watching them. Bubbles was still unconscious and Blossom simply sat emotionless to the situation, mainly worrying about Bunny.

"Where's our sister?"

"More than likely with our brother, don't worry she's fine."

"Yeah right, let us out of here!"

"Can't do that love."

"And you wonder why I don't go out in public."

"Oh shut up Buttercup."

"Don't start with me Blossom."

"Me, you're the one who's whining here. I'm more than concerned about Bunny right now and complaining is not going to help the situation." Buttercup stared at her before turning and pouting slightly in her seat.

"Still think we should do something."

"Ugh!"

…**.**

Bullet laid back in his hot tub with a smirk as he consulted with one of his executives. Two women sat on either side of him on the tub, admiring him dreamily.

"Yes sir, everything is running smoothly and your brothers haven't broken anything…and we mean Butch." He rolled his eyes at his idiotic brother before resting his head in his hand.

"I swear one of these days I'm going to kill him." His executive laughed just as the doors leading into the room opened. Standing before him was one of his 'men in black' holding an unconscious Bunny in his arms bridal style. Her hands were still covered in gold and random places on her body had golden patches here and there.

"We have her sir." Bullet's smirk widened.

"Excellent, bring her here." The man nodded and carried the woman over to the hot tub. The other two women, becoming jealous, got up and left the room all together, not that Bullet even cared though. The man stopped just in front of him with the girl and lowered her just in front of the him. Bullet moved his hand, a few sparks festering here and there, and placed his hand on her forehead. She made a faint noise in her sleep and moved her head slightly; the golden parts on her body slowly disappearing.

"Good, take her to my room." The man nodded and left the room leaving the two men to themselves. The executive watched the man leave before turning his attention back to Bullet who had climbed out of the tub.

"So what are you going to do with her sir?" He laughed.

"Make her my wife of course." The executive smirked.

"You've found yourself a nice one sir, excellent indeed." Bullet looked at him before walking towards the door with his arms crossed.

"And…anyone who touches what's 'mine'…" He started laughing, not even finishing his sentence, and walked out the door in the direction of his room. His executive continued to smile until he was out of sight, a frown immediately hitting his features.

"Hopefully she'll change him, he's becoming crazy…"

…**.**

Bunny groaned a bit in her sleep and turned over before finally waking up and taking in the scenery around her. She noticed she wasn't in her room, nor at the hotel, and that her sisters were nowhere to be found. She quickly looked down to see she was still clad in her pajamas, a pair of lavender pajama shorts and a white spaghetti strap shirt, and let out a sigh of relief. The room was extremely big with a king-sized bed in the center of the room and gold surrounded the entire room. Gold designs surrounded the bed frame and adorned the violet walls. Bunny was amazed for the most part until reality sunk in. She hopped off the bed and ran straight for the door, opened it, and proceeded to run for her life, but when she extended her hand out of the door, it started turning to gold instantly causing her to gasp and pull her arm back which turned back to normal.

"W-what the…?" She looked back out the door and then back down at her hand. She slowly reached her hand out again and watched it instantly turn to gold. She pulled her hand back and watched it go back to normal again.

"T-that's weird."

"Not weird, more like a measure to make sure you don't escape." She gasped and she quickly turned around to see Bullet clad in a suit with his hands in his pockets. She bit her lip and started backing away but realized she was good as dead if she stepped out of the room.

"Like I said, there's no point in running," Bunny glared at him, "I mean…I wouldn't want my wife running out on me…now would I?" He smirked as her entire expression slowly changed to one of shock and fear, her eyes widening and her jaw dropping.

"W-wife?"

…**.**

**Boom! Chapter one! Yeah I changed it and everything and low key improvised but who cares! Wee~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 people!**

…**.**

"…Wife?!" Bullet smirked at Bunny's shocked expression. She shook her head and placed her hands on her face.

"N-no, no, no, no…" He stared at her, watching her panic mentally. He started walking towards her, catching her attention and causing her to back away before running into the doorway; her left leg ended up falling through the door and turned into gold. She screamed a bit as she started to fall back but he caught her by the wrist before she fell through the door completely. He smirked and pulled her back into the room and into his chest. She looked up at him before jumping back with a blush dusting her cheeks. He chuckled and scooped her up in his arms, hoisting her up so she was eye level with him. Violet met lavender and Bunny felt another blush come across her cheeks.

"You know, if you keep trying to run…I'm going to have to punish you…" Her eyes widened as Bullet looked at her emotionless.

"U-um, could y-you let me d-down?" He ignored her at first before turning and dropping her on the bed, causing her to squeak, and hovering over her. Bunny sat up on her knees and looked up at the man who smirked down at her evilly. He leaned down and let his fingers ghost across her cheek and jawline.

"A-ah-!" He started trailing kisses down her jawline, traveling across her cheek, stopping just at the corner of her lips. Bunny's face was completely red at this point and she felt her heart pounding uncontrollably. He pulled back and stared at her lips before hungrily capturing them in a fiery kiss that made Bunny feel sparks. She gasped when he bit her bottom, giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue past her lips. Bullet had a hand pressed against the bed and let his other hand travel to the back of her neck, pulling her in closer to him while deepening the kiss. She placed her hands on his shoulders and had her eyes closed tightly as she slowly kissed back. He pulled back a few moments later and gazed down at her flushed face and bruised lips. He then stood up and straightened his jacket and cleared his throat.

"Now that's entertainment…wouldn't you agree?" Before Bunny could answer, he already turned on his heel and started heading out the bedroom door. Bunny sat on the bed in a daze as she watched his retreating figure. She reached a hand up to her swollen lips and blushed as a small smile came to her lips until reality sunk in.

"Ugh!" She crossed her arms and pouted on the bed. She eventually got bored and laid back on the bed, resting her head on the dozens of pillows. She tried finding something entertaining but soon became tired and turned over and went to sleep. It wasn't until a few hours later when Bunny was suddenly woken up by a few maids who started pulling her out of the bed.

"H-huh, what's going on?" The next thing Bunny knew, they started pulling her clothes off of her causing multiple protests and blushing on her part. She immediately wrapped an arm around her breasts and let the other arm cover her lower area. They then started pushing her out of the room into what she believed to be the bathroom, a very large bathroom. Across the room sat a large hot tub and casually sitting in the bath was Bullet himself. The two women pushed her inside the room and quickly closed the door behind them.

"No wait-!" She stopped and slowly turned her attention back to Bullet who was looking at her with a deep smirk. She blushed bright red.

"S-stop looking a-at me!" He chuckled.

"What, I can't look at my wife?"

"I am not your w-wife!"

"Not yet to be exact." He looked her up and down and smirked again while motioning for her to come.

"You're just going to stand there?" She blushed and looked down at the ground.

"I don't need to have to come and get you…now do I?" Bunny looked at him flustered.

"W-what?"

"I won't hesitate to drag you in here myself…" Bunny swallowed and slowly made her way over to him while making sure she wasn't flashing him either. He watched her every move, making her feel uncomfortable. When she made it to the edge of the tub, she looked at him shyly.

"C-could you s-s-stop looking at me l-like that?" He stared at her emotionless before bursting into laughter, throwing his head back in the process. When he looked back up, she was sitting on the other side of the tub directly in front of him with an epic blush on her face.

"See…now was that so hard?" Bunny glared at Bullet and crossed her arms, shielding her upper half from exposure. He placed his arms on the sides of the tub and stared at her causing her to blush even more. He then motioned for her to come.

"Come here." Bunny looked on hesitantly before biting her lip. He frowned and reached forward, grabbing her ankle and pulling her over to him. She screamed a bit as he dragged her over with a smirk. She soon found herself pressed up against his chest, their faces only inches away. She noticed her left hand was pressed against his upper thigh and her other wrist was caught within his grip. Bullet chuckled.

"How old are you exactly?"

"N-nineteen." He nodded and let go of her arm. Bunny looked up at him shyly and started biting her lip again causing him to frown. He pulled her lip from in between her teeth and smashed his lips onto hers and slid his hand up her back, kissing her roughly. She moaned slightly and let her arms fall on his large biceps as he parted her lips. He wrapped his arms around her and dipped her back slightly as he kissed her harder. Suddenly, he stopped and pulled back, shoving Bunny behind him and pressing her in between him and the tub. Just then the door opened.

"Hello sir, sorry for interrupting you." Bunny tried looking over Bullet's shoulder to see who it was but his large exterior made it difficult.

"What do you want?" He said coldly.

"J-just here to inform you that y-your guests will be arriving short-ly." Bullet looked on unfazed with his head resting in his hand. Bunny made a faint noise behind him, loud enough for only him to hear. He cut his eyes to the side for a moment before closing them and looking at his subordinate again.

"Fine…now go." An eye shot open and stared at the man causing him to scurry out of the room quickly. Bullet let out a sigh, forgetting that Bunny was still behind him until he felt her squirming from behind. He glanced and saw Bunny struggling underneath him causing him to smirk.

"Having fun back there?" She squeaked.

"W-what? N-n-no!" He laughed and shifted a bit, allowing the girl to slide out from behind him. Her back was facing him and so he decided to wrap his arms around her waist, making her to gasp and blush madly. She instinctively wrapped her arms around her chest.

"W-w-what a-are-?" Bullet smirked and grabbed her wrists, slowly moving her hands away from her chest but stopped just before exposing her.

"You know…we could have our fun now, but it's about time we get ready." He let go of Bunny and stood up behind her, making his way towards the door before stopping and glancing back at her red face.

"Come on, unless I have to make you." As soon as he walked through the door, he heard splashing behind him causing him to laugh.

…**.**

Bullet looked at himself in the mirror and straightened his tie before stepping back and shoving his hands in his pockets. He rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Are you done yet?"

"Don't rush me!" Bullet narrowed his eyes and walked over to the massive closet and opened the door revealing Bunny getting the final touches done to her dress. Her long hair was pulled back into a high messy bun and she had on a deep violet spaghetti strap dress that faded down to gold with gold accents adorning the bottom, cascading across the floor. It had a low 'v' cut front that stopped above her belly button and a low back, stopping just at the end of her back. A slit was on one side of the dress going up to her thigh. For shoes, she had on gold high heeled sandals.

Bullet found himself staring at her for a moment, his eyes focusing on her laughing face as she talked with one of the servants. He felt something tug at him from inside but he simply shrugged it off and leaned on the doorframe with arms crossed. Bunny did a once around before smiling and thanking the woman just as Bullet dragged her out of the room by her wrist.

"Hey, hey, where are we going?"

"You'll see." He eventually let his large hand slide down and grab ahold of her small one as he glided towards large golden double doors. Bunny couldn't really sit and bask in the glory of it all since Bullet pulled her along, stopping just in front of them.

"All right, now that we're here…don't do anything stupid." Bunny rose a brow and crossed her arms.

"What do you mean by that?" He crossed his arms as well and looked at her smirking.

"Says the person who fought a random person for a milkshake and proceeded to throw her heel, getting it stuck in the wall." Her ears got hot from embarrassment.

"You saw that!?" He pointed up.

"There are camera's everywhere." She pouted as he laughed and lightly pushed her through the doors.

"By the way, you're my fiancé, and no buts." Bunny opened her mouth to protest but she quickly closed her mouth as they stepped into the room where there were multiple people casually laughing, chatting, and gambling. She technically didn't know what to do so she hung onto Bullet's hand as he started to walk off. He glanced back at her to see she was staring off into the crowd while biting her lip, looking uncomfortable.

"You've never been to a gathering before?" She made a faint noise causing him to raise a brow and bend down beside her ear.

"What's wrong w-?"

"I don't like them." She said gesturing to few men who were laughing loudly, more than likely drunk beyond reasoning. Bullet simply looked at them before pulling Bunny on behind him towards a large couch on the other side of the room. A few moments later, many high-class people came up to him saying how great he was for the show earlier; some did turn their attention to Bunny, acknowledging her presence.

"She's my fiancé."

"Oh my she's gorgeous!"

"Absolutely wonderful sir."

"Can't wait for the wedding." Bunny felt like she couldn't stop blushing at everyone's comments and felt slightly uncomfortable with the stares so she slid closer under Bullet causing him to laugh. The rest joined in and caused the girl to blush even more. The people soon left them to either finish socializing or to go their separate ways.

"See that wasn't so bad, was it?" Bunny looked up at him with her bright lavender eyes and shrugged a bit. He chuckled and took a drink from one of the servers.

"Not much entertainment though, I wonder if some _fun_ will come soon." Suddenly drunken laughter rose throughout the entire room. Everyone turned their attention towards the group of men from earlier, one in particular who couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Damn girl, where did you come from?" He was referring to Bunny who looked slightly shocked. He stumbled around while his friends tried to get him to be quiet. He laughed and continued.

"Girls like you…make guys like me…happy." He laughed again as Bullet's expression changed. The glass in his hand shattered from his tight grip causing many to jump and cower back in fear. Bunny gasped watching Bullet get an evil look on his face. The man continued to laugh until one of his friends called him, drawing his attention to Bullet and making him step back in fear.

"Tell me this, who said you could laugh before _me_? Especially to_ my fiancé_." The man and others gasped.

"N-no one, Mr. Jojo, s-sir I didn't-."

"Who says what's funny in this city?" He formed a small golden ball in his hands and held it between his fingers. The man struggled to find the words as Bullet smirked evilly at him.

"W-why that would b-b-be you, Mr.-." He threw the ball at him causing the man to scream and run as the ball rolled after him. The ball expanded and wrapped around him, making him to fall to the ground as others watched on in fear.

"P-please sir, I-I'm done laughing. I-I-I swear!" Bullet grinned.

"Ah, you get it then, so you're no longer needed." He smirked and pointed down at the floor causing gold to shoot down from the ceiling, engulfing the man and turning him into a golden statue. Everyone stood speechless, scared of even saying a word and not being sure of what to say. Bunny looked on just as shocked as everyone else at what Bullet did. He fell back into the couch with his same annoyed expression. Bunny looked at him worried but refrained from saying anything.

…**.**

Bunny sat on the bed fumbling with her fingers while recollecting on the day's events, mainly from what happened with Bullet and the man. It did make her feel good to the point that Bullet did stand up for her but she thought it was going overboard with…she shuddered. She grabbed the hem of the nightgown she was given and tried pulling it down further than the middle of her thighs, if not lower. To her, if she pulled it any longer, her breasts would pop out, but if she left it the way it was, she would be close to flashing everyone. She blushed again and shook her head.

"You talking to yourself over there?" She jumped and saw Bullet standing in the doorway with a towel over his head, drying his hair. Bunny couldn't help but notice he didn't have a shirt on, nothing but his pajama pants. His sculpted abs and toned arms just made her face even more red by the second. She bit her lip as he looked over at her again.

"Hey, stop doing that." She looked up at him and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Is that a challenge?" She blushed and tried changing the subject.

"Hey, can I get something longer, I'm basically gonna flash everyone." He smirked down at her.

"I know you'd blame me but seriously I had no say. You have to talk to Jess about that." She huffed and flopped back down on the bed as he made his way over. He hovered over her before leaning down just in front of her face with both arms trapping her. Her hands slowly traveled up and landed on his biceps as his lips hung mere centimeters from hers. He smirked and slowly kissed her, her eyes closing as she gave into the kiss. He pulled back a moment later and looked down at her.

"And you claim you don't want to be my wife." Bunny blushed and pushed Bullet in the chest as he laughed at her. He slid onto the bed beside her and laid back with his hands behind his head, closing his eyes in the process. He felt someone poking his face shortly after.

"What?"

"I'm bored."

"Go to sleep then."

"But I'm not tired."

"What are you, five?"

"No, I'm just bored." Bullet smirked.

"Hell, we can have some _fun_." Bunny heard the emphasis he threw with the word and her eyes widened. She blushed madly and dove under the covers.

"N-no thank you, I-I-I'll be going t-to sleep now." He laughed and pulled the covers off of her and sat her in front of him. His laughter subsided as he looked at her causing her to blush from his gaze and try to look anywhere else but him. He grabbed her wrist and held her hand out in front of him.

"W-what-?" A few sparks festered from his hand and she watched as a ring slowly formed around her ring finger. To her it was simply gorgeous. A gold ring with a large violet diamond surrounded by smaller lavender diamonds and adorned with other lavender and violet designs.

"I-It's beautiful…" She trailed off as she admired the fine jewelry. Bullet simply sat in front of her and watched her eyes shine and couldn't help but grin a bit himself.

"G-gracias." He stopped and looked at her slightly blushing face. Realization struck her that she was speaking Spanish again and she immediately started to apologize for it.

"A-ah, I-I-I mean I-."

"De nada…" She was shocked he knew Spanish, he didn't really look like it though she couldn't judge, she didn't really look the part either. Bunny admired the fine jewelry on her hand before turning her attention back to Bullet who was simply staring between her and the ring.

"Okay, how about a little wager?" He rose a brow and crossed his arms.

"I'll accept the ring and be your fiancé, but," He eyed her, "you have one month to convince me to become your wife. Otherwise, no deal and we'll find a way to get you your money. It'll be the perfect…_entertainment_, wouldn't you say?" Bullet smirked and leaned back on the bed.

"I guess, it would be one hell of a ride." Bunny grinned a bit and looked back down at her hand to see it was solid gold.

"Would you stop doing that!" He laughed and moved his hand a bit and caused it to turn back to normal. Bunny glared cutely at him and blushed a bit. He laid there with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. She sat on the other end of the bed looking around until the sound of thunder clashed through the air causing her to jump. He opened an eye and looked at her startled face.

"Don't tell me you're scared of thunder." She whipped her head in his direction with an embarrassed blush on her face.

"I-I am not!" He smirked as another round went off causing her to jump again. Bunny bit her lip while shaking lightly and pulled her knees to her chest. Bullet looked on slightly annoyed and worried. He sighed, sat up, and pulled her into his embrace, startling her a bit.

"W-what are-?"

"Can't let my wife feel scared, now can I?" Bunny blushed even darker and watched as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his chest. He let his head rest on top of her head and closed his eyes.

"Don't worry, everything is just fine…" She relaxed a bit underneath him and smiled. Sleep soon started to overtake her and she fell asleep, her head falling back on his chest. Bullet noticed her light snoring and scooped her up in his arms and laid her under the blankets before climbing in behind her. He pulled her into his arms and brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"What is she doing to me?" He shook his head, laid back in the bed and closed his eyes, letting sleep consume him.

…**.**

**Peace out people!**


End file.
